


Perfection

by ariannadi



Series: Other Tidbits [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one word comes to Cullen's mind in this life-changing moment.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>NOT CANON AS OF TRESPASSER'S RELEASE.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

He was perfect.

Ten fingers. Ten toes. All so tiny and soft, clenching then unclenching on miniscule hands and feet as the infant experimented with his newfounded movement. Wisps of darkened sandy hair curling around his delicate ears, which were practically human – something the man found a bit surprising considering his mother’s heritage. Thick lashes that brushed softly against rounded cheeks, a wide mouth that exhibited littler lips, barely visible brows scrunched in focus; as Cullen mentally ticked off the numerous things that made up this little gift in his arms, he could only think one sole thing.

And that was: that he was indeed absolutely _perfect_.

As quietly as possible, the man walked over to the balcony to the left of the room, the afternoon sun cascading over himself and the small bundle he carried. The babe stirred a bit at the new expanse of light, a little whine emitting from his throat as Cullen turned slightly so that he may see in full what his vision was indeed capable of. Bright blue eyes opened then, blinking a few times in confusion and then scrunching slightly in the direction the brightened source came from.

“It must be strange for you, after being in such a dark place for so long,” the Commander murmured to his son, whose mouth opened with a tiny breath as his tongue stuck outward in curiosity. Slowly, cautiously in a way, the man’s fingers came up to run over the baby’s scalp, the digits themselves bigger than the entirety of his head. At the slight coo of the infant, Cullen felt a fond smile grace his features.

It was all still so hard to believe. And yet here he was.

“Quiet, now. You don’t want to wake your mother. She’s had a long morning, just as you have,” he told the boy gently. Behind him, the man heard the stirrings of his wife, who let out a lengthy yawn as the coverlets she was bundled in rustled from movement. Chuckling at the irony, he turned toward the bed and made his way forward, the babe still tucked comfortably against his chest.

“Too late, I suppose,” he sighed to himself.

As he reached her side, Arian glanced upward at him through sleep-laden eyes and grinned lazily, stretching her arms upward over her head until they popped from relief. Cullen knelt at her side and carefully held the baby out to her, who she took into her own arms without question and instantly gazed lovingly down at – the way only a mother could.

“He’s so beautiful, darling,” Cullen said quietly as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. The elf hummed in reply, her eyes still locked on the face of their son, who was staring back at her intently.

“Of course he his. You’re his father, he was bound to be pretty,” Arian remarked with a smirk, recalling that of which their fellow companions had said aloud. Cullen just laughed, shaking his head helplessly.

“I believe the looks are courtesy of yourself, my dear,” the man countered, placing a hand on her knee. Arian offered a sarcastic roll of her eyes in return, before muttering “flatterer” beneath her breath.

The baby let out a little hiccup – forewarning the fit which was about to ensue. Quickly Arian brought him closer to her bosom, rocking him a bit to get him to calm. She then began to unlace the front of her nightdress, causing Cullen to look away with a slight red hue on his cheeks.

“I figure this is what he’s getting fussy about,” she said once the infant instinctively latched on. “He hasn’t eaten at all thus far, poor thing. I’m afraid my tiredness got the better of me.”

“That’s not your fault, love,” Cullen reassured her, swallowing enough embarrassment to look back at them again. The sight that caught his eyes when he did nearly filled his heart to bursting – Arian staring down at their son in a sort of awe as he nursed ravenously from her breast, his tiny fist curled around the swollen mound of flesh.

“My, you were hungry, weren’t you?” the woman giggled in adoration. As if on cue the baby emitted a tiny grunt, though he were agreeing with her inquiry.

“Does it feel strange?” Cullen questioned, curiosity getting the better of him, as usual. Arian shook her head, but the slight narrow in her eyes said that she was thinking of a justifiable answer, anyway.

After a moment, she finally replied, “It feels…right.”

And it was. Everything in that moment was, to Cullen, anyway.

“Have you thought about what to name him?” he then asked Arian after a bit, his hand coming up to brush over her arm lightly.

She let out a tired breath. “No. Well, I mean _I_ _have_ , obviously – when we would discuss them. I just don’t want to throw around a name and not have it mean anything. It should be special,” she then responded curtly.

“Indeed it should,” Cullen agreed. “He is our firstborn, after all.”

Arian huffed, her head shaking at the same time. “Don’t you go thinking I’m doing this again anytime soon; twelve hours of shoving a melon out of my gut has satisfied the want for a lifetime.”

The Commander laughed heartily, leaning over to peck her lips despite the scowl blooming on her face. “Of course, darling. Whatever you say,” he grinned. The woman in turn breathed loudly through her nose in despondency, her eyes returning to the small boy in her arms. His disposition was dream-like; eyes fluttering open and closed with slightly parted lips as he continued to nurse.

“He is rather cute, though,” Arian whispered with a tight voice, her own eyes becoming extremely soft. It were almost though she couldn’t believe herself that he was there in her arms. Amidst everything they had been through, for something so bright to come out of the darkness was nothing short of a miracle.

But, then again, this entire bond between the Commander and the Inquisitor had happened because of that darkness.

The Maker sure had strange ways of going about things.

When the babe had finished eating and he and his mother began to doze off again - the tender warmth of their conjoined body heat and the sun providing fuel, no doubt; Cullen stood and quietly left them to their slumber, not without pressing a kiss to each of their heads first. The surprise wake-up call from Arian before the sun had even risen had prompted him to leave his duties for the day, and thus there were likely fifteen stacks of reports on his desk waiting to be read by now, unfortunately.

Before he left, he turned once more and glanced back at them, his own little family - just to be positive that they were safe and content.

As he passed through the throne room, the barracks, even his own office, questions flew left and right at him; about Arian, about the baby, even about himself. But he was content to just let them know that everything was fine for all three. But even that itself was an understatement entirely.

It was all absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Question? Concern? My tumblr: [here](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)


End file.
